Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for aerating water. More particularly, the present invention relates to household water aerator devices wherein consumable water is oxygenated from air passing in the form of bubbles therethrough.
2. Description of Prior Art
The demand for water treatment systems is increasing. As population increases, the demand for water also increases. In many areas, clean drinking water may not be readily available. When a population moves from a well-established city with a water system to more remote areas, small scale importable water treatment becomes even more important. If the water treatment can remove the danger of contaminants and also add heathy components, then a double benefit is obtained from such a treatment.
One known water treatment method is to add oxygen to the water. Some systems bubble gas containing oxygen through the water so that some of it is retained in the water. This has been shown effective from some types of water treatment that is somewhat expensive and is a slow treatment technique. Another known technique to place oxygen in water is electrolysis, which operates as follows. A voltage is supplied from an electrolytic cell that is immersed in the water. The current flow in the water causes the water molecules to break up into their component parts of oxygen and hydrogen. Hydrogen gas and oxygen gas are thereby freed from the water. Typically, most of the hydrogen gas escapes as a gas from the water, while some of the oxygen gas is dissolved in the water. Unfortunately, such electrolysis devices are both expensive and rather ineffective in introducing oxygen into small quantities of water, such as those utilized in the household environment. Also, there is a possibility of danger because of the imminent relationship of the electrical systems in contact with water systems.
In the past, various patents have issued on water purification and oxygenation systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,556, issued on Dec. 6, 1977 to Rice et al., describes a portable electrolytic apparatus for providing drinking water. The housing includes a receiving chamber and an electrolytic cell. The chamber, the cell and the conduits associated therewith define a continuous path of liquid flow from the filling to the discharge aperture. Two electrodes, offset from the flow path in the cell in opposite, transverse directions, are supplied with direct current for passage of the current in the cell for the fluid flowing therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,021, issued on Aug. 15, 1978 to T. Okazakai, teaches a water pot with an electrolyzing device. The pot body includes an electrolyzing vessel divided into two chambers by porous partition. The chambers have negative and positive electrodes, respectively, connected thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,520, issued on Oct. 10, 1978 to Paschakarnis et al., describes a water purification unit including an electrolytic cell adapted to hold a body of water to be purified and provided with two electrically insulated electrodes. A pump supplies the water between the electrically insulated electrodes so as to drive purified water out of the unit. A power supply is provided for supplying electrolyzing current to the electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,096, issued on Nov. 6, 1984 to T. Okazaki, describes another type of pot-type water purifier with an electrolyzer. The electrolyzing vessel therein is divided into two chambers. The chambers each contain negative and positive electrodes. The electrodes are suitably charged for the purpose of purifying the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,735, issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to R. H. Elliott Jr., describes a system for the removal of volatile organic pollutants from drinking water. This device includes an air pump with a hose connected thereto. The hose can extend downwardly into the interior of the container so that air bubbles will bubble upwardly through the liquid within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,587, issued on Jul. 7, 1998 to R. A. Davis, teaches a portable, handheld drinking water fountain. This device is suitable for attaching to the aerator associated with the faucet of a standard water faucet The aerated water from the water faucet passes into a chamber and outwardly therefrom as a laminar fountain. The system redirects the downward flow of water into a controlled stream of water which acts as a sanitary drinking fountain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,756, issued on Oct. 2, 2001 to Hough et al., teaches a portable water purification system, including a portable electrolytic cell for increasing the content of oxygen in the water. The electrolytic cell includes a housing and a set of electrodes. A system control circuit converts an external source of power to a direct current voltage to energize the electroletic cell. The electrolytic cell is mounted to the bottom of the container.
Each of these prior art devices teach techniques for the purification of water. However, experiments with the present invention reveal that there is another feature associated with the oxygenating of water which is of health benefit. It is believed that the level of blood oxygen is very important for health. Since arterial blood moves blood oxygen to the outer parts of the body, the greater quantity of oxygen within the blood will allow such oxygen to reach the outer parts of the body. By providing drinking water with a high percentage of oxygen therein, it is believed that the blood oxygen of persons consuming such highly oxygenated water will improve. Ideally, a person should desire 98%-99% saturation of the blood with blood oxygen. Under certain circumstances, it is possible that cancer can be caused by a lack of oxygen in the blood. For example, smokers will typically have a very low level of blood oxygen. By improving the oxygen content of water consumed by the person, it is believed that the blood oxygen levels will increase. Likewise, the health of the person consuming oxygenated water will improve.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aerator apparatus which increases the oxygen content of consumable water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aerator apparatus which automatically aerates a container of drinking water upon placement upon a base.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water aerator apparatus which maximizes the distribution of air, and its associated dissolvable oxygen throughout the water in the container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water aerator apparatus which distributes the air fully and thoroughly throughout the entire container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water aerator apparatus which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a water aerator apparatus comprising a base having a receptacle area formed therein, an aerator having an effluent port at the base, a container removably received within the receptacle area of the base, and an air delivery channel formed on an interior of the container. The container has an influent port opening at the bottom of the container. The influent port is cooperative with the effluent port. The air delivery channel communicates with the influent port such that air from the aerator passes into the air delivery channel through the effluent port and the influent port.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a screen is positioned directly over the air delivery channel. This screen serves to pass air therethrough having a bubble size of approximately 50-100 microns. The screen is hydrophobic such that air passes upwardly therethrough and water is prevented from passing downwardly therethrough. The screen is a stainless steel mesh screen having a frame extending around a periphery thereof. This frame is engaged with a wall of the container. The air delivery channel has a U-shaped cross-section with an open surface facing upwardly in the container. The mesh screen is positioned directly upon the open surface of the air delivery channel. The air delivery channel extends in a generally circular pattern adjacent to a bottom of the container.
The container is a pitcher with a handle extending outwardly therefrom. This handle has a bottom. The influent port opens at the bottom of the handle. The receptacle area in the base has a slotted area extending radially outwardly therefrom. The effluent port opens in this slotted area The bottom of the handle is removably received in the slotted area. The influent port has a funnel-shaped opening formed at the bottom of the handle. The funnel-shaped opening is wide at the bottom of the handle. The influent port has an air passageway extending through the handle to the air delivery channel. The effluent port includes a nozzle having an opening extending upwardly from the slotted area. The nozzle fits into the funnel-shaped opening. The effluent port will have an air passageway extending from the aerator. A switch is mounted in the slotted area for actuating the aerator when the pitcher is positioned in the receptacle area. Specifically, the switch is a button-activated switch which depresses when the bottom of the handle is placed on the button of the switch. This switch is electrically connected to the power source.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a light is affixed to the base generally centrally of the receptacle area. The light serves to illuminate an interior of the container.
The receptacle area is a circular area formed in a top surface of the base. This circular area has a size and shape corresponding to a size and shape of the bottom of the container. The circular area also includes a downwardly extending lip formed therefrom. This lip is at an opposite side of the circular area from the slotted area. The base also has a frustoconical shape with a wide diameter portion at a bottom thereof and a narrow diameter portion at a top thereof. The receptacle area is formed in the top of the base. The base also has vents formed in a wall thereof so as to open and allow air from the exterior of the base to pass to the aerator.
A first check valve is positioned between the influent port and the air delivery channel so as to prevent liquid from passing outwardly of the influent port. A second check valve is positioned between the effluent port and the aerator for preventing liquid from passing into the aerator from the effluent port.